andy and ashley learn a lesson
by nicole.clarkcournoyer.9
Summary: Andy and Ashley from BVB get in trouble


says

andy,jake,Ashley,jinx, and CC are at walmart getting things to munch on before going home (well, staying at andys house) and andy and ashley run down the candy lane. Ashley laughs as andy just randomly picks up things and tosses them into the cart. Ashley says really? do we really need all this candy? andy smiles and says yes..yes we do! Ashley shakes his head and says ok, whatever. andy smirks at Ashley and says hey,do you want to race? Ashley -.o says um... you know we shouldn't. I don't want to be kicked out of fucking walmart. andy just laughs at Ashley. andy gives Ashley the puppy face and says pppllleeaaasssee! Ashley smiles and says ok ok! but if we get in trouble..so help me god! andy cuts him off saying we won't don't worry! Ashley says ok. andy hops in the cart with all the candy and things and yells ok PUSH ME! Ashley starts to run and soon they are flying down the store. the guys hear screaming and run to see what the fuck is going on. they see Ashley and andy being stupid. Ashley starts laughing really hard, andy turns his head and says whats so funny? Ashley says this! *lets go of the cart* andy is screaming/laughing and yells hey guys look im BATMAN! and he crashes into a display and rolls out from the cart. andy stands up laughing so hard. Ashley is laughing too. and soon cc,jake,jinx walk up and CC is super pissed out of all of them. CC yells WHAT THE FUCK!? andy gets nervous and says dude chill! we were just goofing off! jake hits his head with his hand and says wrong answer. cc grabs andy by the arm and starts to drag andy out of walmart. Ashley giggles a bit, and cc turns to him and glares at him and grabs his arm too. Ashley says whoa! wait what did I do!? CC glares at Ashley making Ashley wince and says YOU ARE IN JUST AS MUCH TROUBLE AS ANDY! GET IN THE CAR NOW! they both get in as quiet as can be. CC dials andys mom and tells her what happened. andy can hear her screaming even though its kind of muffled. andy mumbles oh shit. andy looks at CC and says why did you call my mom!? oh god she's gonna kill me! CC says hush now! andy rolls his eyes and folds his arms. Ashley is just sitting there all wide eyed. they have never seen CC so mad before. jake,jinx turn around to look at Ashley and Andy. jake whispers dude what were you thinking?! Ashley says dude..i don't know. something hits jakes foot and he picks up about 4 cans of redbull. he looks at andy and says did you drink all of these!? andy looks at the floor and says um...y..yes. CC sees what jake is holding and starts to lecture andy. they finally pull up into andys driveway. CC yells out of the car now! andy says hell no! *locks door* this just pisses CC off more. jake and jinx practically knock down the door trying to get out and get out of the way of the pissed off band member. jake says ok well um...were gonna go over... this way. he starts to walk away and notices that jinx isn't moving. jake comes back and pulls jinx's arm and they walk away giving them privacy, plus they don't want to hear what is about to go down. CC grabs ashly's and andy's arm and leads them into andys house. the door opens and andys mom is sitting on the couch,arms folded. andy waves nervously and quietly says hi. his mom stands up and says sternly ANDRW DENNIS BIERSACK! andy gets scared and quickly sits on the couch. Ashley trys to sneek away but cc yells at him to sit his ass down! Ashley quickly sits beside andy. andys mom sighs and says ok who's idea was it? andy and Ashley both point to each other at the same time. cc hits his face with his hand. andys mom says you both know better! you could have hurt someone! or worse, the cops could have been called! andy says im...im sorry mom! really! CC jumps in and says you know better! your mom is right you could have been hurt! or hurt someone! andy looks at the floor quietly. andys mom says andy I am so upset with you! first you do stupid things on stage and get hurt and now this?! Ashley trys not to giggle. his mom shoots Ashley a cold glare and says I wouldn't laugh if I were you, you are in trouble too! Ashley quickly stops giggling and looks at the floor. andys mom stands up and says you two sit here and don't move till cc and I return! do you understand!? andy says y..yes mam. Ashley just nods his head. his mom and CC walk out the front door to talk about their punishment. Ashley says dude! really!? andy says im sorry! Ashley says and did you really have to drink a 4 pack of redbull..IN ONE DAY!? andy laughs a bit and looks up at Ashley and says uh yea. Ashley -.- gives andy a look. soon CC and andys mother walk back in and his mom walks up to andy and says ANDREW DENNIS BIERSACK! IN YOUR ROOM NOW! andy quickly gets up and almost runs into his room. his mom follows him and closes the door. Ashley is still being as quiet as he can. CC looks at him and starts lecturing him. Ashley doesn't move or say anything. CC gets pissed and says are you even listening to me?! Ashley says. *holding a pillow up to block his face* um Ashley isn't here right now please leave a message after the beep..BBEEEEEEPPP! CC is livid at this point. Ashley sees how mad CC is and says ok ok cc calm down please! I said I was sorry! cc says your gonna be sorry! he pulls Ashley up off the couch and pulls him over his knee. Ashley yells what..what are you doing?! cc says don't worry I will go easy on you since you don't always misbehave. and starts to spank him..hard. Ashley yelps OOWW! cc holds the bassist down and continues to spank his tender side as hard as he can. Ashley clenches his eyes shut and moans. Ashley tears up but refuses to cry. thankfully cc doesn't pull down ashleys pants. after a bit cc stops and tells Ashley to stand up. Ashley stands up and rubs his ass for a bit cc says you can go. Ashley walks fast to the door and goes outside. meanwhile in andys room, andy quickly sits on his bead. his moms arms are crossed and she is furious with him. andy says quietly mom..im sorry! I promise I will NEVER do it again! his mom says I am sick of getting calls about you getting hurt or getting into trouble! this ends now! andys eyes get big. she pulls his desk chair into the middle of his room and sits in it, she says come here now young man! andy says no! he sits on the floor on his hands. his mom says NOW! if I have to pick you up its gonna be worse. andy mumbles I doubt it. his mom heard and yells ANDREW DENNIS BIERSACK! andys eyes get wide and he says IM SORRY IM SORRY I DIDNT MEAN IT! she gets up walks over to her son and picks him up by his arm. andy is trying to get away but he can't. his mom sits on the shair and pulls andy over her lap. she pulls down his jeans and his boxers down all the way. andy is kicking and yelling LET ME GO! PLEASE! I WILL BE GOOD I PROMISE! she ignores him. she says if your gonna act like a little boy I am gonna treat you like one! she starts to spank his bare butt. andy yells out in pain! she continues to spank him as hard as she can, her hand getting sore after only a few good smacks. andy shuts his eyes hard and tries to hold onto something. she continues to spank him, a different spot on his ass everytime. she stops and andy thinks thank god its finally over. but notices she picks up a wooden brush. andy yells NNNOOOO! she starts to hit him with the brush the smack echoes in the room. andy is in tears now crying like a baby! begging his mom to stop! she doesn't let up, not one bit. she says ANDREW *SMACK* DENNIS *SMACK* BIERSACK *SMACK* IF I EVER HEAR THAT YOU GOT INTO TROUBLE AGAIN I SWEAR I AM GOING TO SPANK YOU IN FRONT OF EVERYONE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!? andy tries to speak but can't. she smack his ass again. andy screams YES MAM! she finally finishes and tells andy to stand up. he doesn't move. ANDY GET UP NOW! andy tries to pull his pants up first. his mom says ive seen it before Andrew, get up now. He obeys and tried to cover his private parts so his mom won't see. she yells go stand in the corner now! andy quickly goes into the corner. his mom says don't you move until I come back! or so help me god I will spank you again but this time I will use a metal spoon! andy chokes out Yes mam! she leaves. andy is trying to stop crying. CC heard everything. his mom sits on the couch and sighs. oh that boy is gonna make me go gray soon! cc chuckles and says you know he's always hyper, and having energy drinks doesn't help! andys mom nods her head and asks where is Ashley? cc says I took care of him, and he is outside with the guys. after about half hour, andys mom walks back in and thank god andy listened and is still where she left him. she calmly says andy, get dressed. andy bends over and pulls up his boxers. leaving his pants off, because it would hurt too much to try to get them on. his mom says come here. he walks over to his mom, his face a mess from crying. he sits on her lap and she rubs his back saying ssshhh its over baby! andy cries on her shoulder. she says you can't act like your 5 anymore ok!? andy nods his head. she says ok time for bed mister. andy glances over at the clock and it says its 5pm. andy looks at his mom confused and says but..but its only 5! his mom gives him the look -.- andy says..o..ok! he lays down, on his stomach and his mom kisses the top of his head and says goodnight sweetheart. andy says n..night mom. she closes the door. he holds onto his pillow and falls asleep.


End file.
